Tarántula
| lengua = Inglés | serie = | tema = | genero = Prosa poética | editorial = Macmillan & Scribner | fecha_publicacion = 1971 (disponible de forma no oficial desde 1966) | formato = Impreso | paginas = 137 | isbn = 0743230418 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = Escritos, canciones y dibujos }} Tarántula es una colección experimental de prosa poéticaVernezze, Peter & Porter, Carl, Bob Dylan and Philosophy: It's Alright Ma (I'm Only Thinking) (2005) ISBN 0812695925 escrita por Bob Dylan entre 1965 y 1966. En ella utiliza el monólogo interior moderno (stream of consciousness) en un estilo similar a Jack Kerouac, William S. Burroughs y Allen Ginsberg. La crítica contemporánea comparó la obra con las notas escritas por él mismo para los discos grabados en ese mismo periodo, Bringing It All Back Home y Highway 61 Revisited. Dylan recordaría posteriormente Tarántula como un libro que nunca había pretendido del todo escrito: "Las cosas estaban fuera de control en aquel momento. No fue nunca mi intención el escribir un libro."Artículo en ExpectingRain.com: "Bob Dylan's 2001 Rome Interview transcription". Llegó a compararlo con la obra de John Lennon Por su propio cuento, e insinuar que su antiguo manager Albert Grossman negoció el acuerdo para publicar el libro sin que hubiese dado su pleno consentimiento. Aunque estaba previsto que fuera editado por Dylan y se publicara en 1966, el accidente de moto en julio de ese año retrasó su salida al mercado. Los primeros 50 ejemplares fueron impresos por Albion, una imprenta underground en San Francisco, a mediados de 1965. Numerosas versiones pirata del libro estuvieron circulando en el mercado negro hasta que fuera publicado oficialmente en 1971, siendo generalmente desdeñado por la crítica. En 2003, la revista Spin publicó un artículo llamado "Las cinco frases mas ininteligibles sacadas de libros escritos por estrellas del rock". Dylan acabó en primer lugar con una linea de Tarántula, "No es el momento de hacer el tonto, así que ponte tus botas y salta dentro de una papelera con forma de payaso". A principios del siglo 21, Tarántula fue re-editado en inglés, y traducido al castellano,Dylan, Bob & Manzano, Alberto, Tarántula (2007) ISBN 9788496879010 francés,Olson, John, "Dylan Goes Magenta" portugués, croata y checo. Referencias Bibliografía * Spitzer, Mark, [http://www.jackmagazine.com/issue7/essaysmspitzer.html "Bob Dylan's Tarantula: An Arctic Reserve of Untapped Glimmerance Dismissed in a Ratland of Clichés"], Jack magazine, v.2 no.3 * Tarantula: The Falcon's Mouthbook - Robin Witting - Exploding Rooster Books * The Cracked Bells: A Guide to Tarantula - Robin Witting - Exploding Rooster Books * The Meaning of an Orange - Robin Witting - Exploding Rooster Books * Humanity in the Gang Bang Mood: A Celebration of Chaos - Robin Witting - The Bridge 2009 * He Was Propped in the Crutch of an Oak Tree Looking Down - Robin Witting - Isis Magazine 2009 * Tarantula: Un-American Activities - Robin Witting - Isis Magazine Enlaces externos *[http://books.google.com/books?id=7ZhY6BDNXWMC&printsec=frontcover Tarantula] fragmento en Google Books (inglés) * Categoría:Bob Dylan Categoría:Libros de 1971 Categoría:Novelas en inglés